In a known method of coil termination, the end of the coil wire is stripped by a mechanically abrasive method. One such method includes an operator inserting the wire end between two abrasive wheels that grind off the insulation and pulling the wire out of the wheels. The operator checks the wire to determine if enough insulation is removed. If any insulation remains on the wire end, the operator reinserts the wire into the grinding wheels.
Often, multiple passes through the grinding wheels are necessary. The grinding wheels tend to reduce the cross-sectional area of the wire, as some of the copper is removed with the stripping process. This reduces the tensile strength of the wire.
The wire is then wrapped around a terminal using a wire wrap device such as an air powered wire wrap gun. In this process, the wire digs into the terminal in order to establish electrical continuity. Fractures can occur in the wire if the wire has already been damaged during the stripping process. The coil wire is then fluxed and soldered to the terminal to complete the process.